


Windows and Walls

by WhisperingShadowLullabies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, What is it?, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingShadowLullabies/pseuds/WhisperingShadowLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Decides that Peter needs to see what his life could have been in a different universe </p><p>or Peter gets a reality check on his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows and Walls

Peter liked to think that his life was going rather well as of the time being. He thought this as he sat in his little alcove of a desk in one of the many scientific labs of Stark Industries. He was scrunched with his knees pushed up on the plastic chair that was pleasantly warm. Sunlight filtered through the wall of windows that lined one side of the room and peter leaned forward over his desk to avoid the glare. It didn’t help. Setting his glasses on the polished steel, he stared at the mess of papers littering the surface of the desk. He was tapping his lip with the top of a metal pencil as he stared at the ending calculations of a certain formula that he was working on. Something was off. Sighing, Peter put his headphones in and turned on shuffle. _Love Shack_. Good jams. Humming along peter got to work and tuned out the scampering of Dr. Banner as he ran around the lab.

You see being Spiderman? Fine. Peter could handle that; he had Deadpool and Daredevil to help with that. College? Peter could do that; he was academically a genius. Stark Industries and The Daily Bugle too? Pushing it, but if life wasn’t hard then what was the point? So Peter kept going doing his work and being the silent nerd kid and the sassy hero that no one asked for. Life was metaphorically good. But, God, he wasn’t going to lie and say sometimes all he wanted to do was curl up into the fetal position and fall asleep for eternity.

Just as _Under Pressure_ came on, a one Tony Stark came bustling through the glass doors of the lab. He looked like he was practically fuming and knowing Tony, that could mean that any number of things could have gone wrong. Peter eyed him warily as he sped walked to Dr. Banner’s desk, pulling the man away from his microscope and doing the weird Tony eyebrow thing. Peter pulled an ear bud out to try and catch a bit of the nonsense spewing out of his boss’s mouth. Seemingly, Peter’s brain filtered for him and he got something along the lines of, “Blah blah blah Loki is here blah blah emergency,” interested in the case development of what was often described by other people as his fictional uncle, Peter got up and did his best casual slide on up to the pair. They didn’t even notice. Ouch. Less filtering and more listening however,

“Thor isn’t here and this douchebag just shows up and is asking around for “webs” and even if I knew what the fuck he was talking about, I honestly don’t want to know. My question is how to get this magic green gremlin out of my tower!” If steam coming out of ears was a real thing, then the room would be shrouded in a dense fog coming from Tony’s ears alone. Bruce shook his head and Peter decided that he was bored with this conversation already. A whisper from behind him made warning bells ring before the spidey sense even got a chance to go off. It managed to shut Tony up too (which doesn’t happen, like, ever.)

“Well, the Avengers are basically children anyways, Webs.” Peter turned to give a weak smile to the Asgardian God.

“Loki! To what do I, the poor and helpless scientist of the great Tony Stark, owe the pleasure?” Peter could see the small twitch of a smirk form on Loki’s face and he heard Tony mumble a barely audible ‘Shit.’

Peter liked to think that he was dressed accurately for a twenty year old. A range of polo’s to button ups with a plethora of snazzy/hipster jackets to match with skinny jeans (MJ always had said he needed to show off his butt- peter only believed her slightly) and crap shoes. Oh, and the lab coat made him look slightly more professional. But Loki. What the fuck. To put it lightly, he was basically pulling the Greed-ler from the Lorax. Like a pimp on crack cocaine. Pinstriped suit (it was gray with green and gold stripes so) with a fucking golden tiara and peter was pretty sure he had winged his mascara. His hair was doing less of the “too much gel” and more of the “I’m basically related to Thor” all majestic and shit. Peter was impressed.

“Well color me surprised, you managed to make fabulous an actual living, breathing, thing.” Peter wasn’t sure if Tony was gawking at him or the sparkly thing in front of them, but he wished he hadn’t left his camera on his desk. Loki batted his eyelashes before getting that scary “I may or may not have dyed all of your clothes pink” look. He took Peter’s hand into his and pulled him away from the stuttering scientists.

“Listen here. I was taking a stroll when my eyes caught a very bored looking kid from the window of one of my favorite buildings. And low and behold it was the one and only Peter Parker. But, before I could even come and entertain you, this _child_ got in my way, (pointing quite fiercely at Tony.) At least the technology was nice enough to let me in.

“Now, I have been doing some _traveling_ recently, because it is fun, and I ran across one universe that was positively the strangest thing! See, I know you Parker. I know that you are more or less stressed out with how much of a twisted life you have gotten yourself locked into and I have to say I think it’s time you have had a break.” Words were coming out of the God’s mouth and it wasn’t translating very well to Peter. Mean less to say he was thoroughly confused.

“Wait so you were spying on me for I don’t even know how long and determined my life sucks ass and…? I’m still not getting how you know me; I mean I don’t think Thor even knows my name. I have, like, one and a half Avengers on my greeting list.” Tony looked like he was ready to say something before Loki cut him off again.

“You see my boy, this universe is great for you and all I am saying is that you are going to spend a day there and if you like it I can you know leave you there forever. So what do you say?” Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Loki clapped his hands, “Great! Don’t even worry inter-dimensional travel is safe with me and I will probably be watching the whole time.” With a gloved hand slapping his shoulder Peter took one glance at the slightly panicked faces of Tony and Bruce before blacking out.

***

Peter hurt. Like all over. Like not the “I just had anal for the first time” the “someone punched my kidneys and threw me into a wall” kind of hurt. Blinking open his eyes the first thing he noticed was the face of a very confused looking Tony and Bruce. Taking this as a good sign, Peter started to get up wincing at the fact that he was, in fact, laying on the stone cold floor of the lab. No wonder everything hurt. The stationary lights above kind of hurt his eyes and frankly he was feeling a little bit of the “why the fuck am I on the floor again?” feeling. Bruce quickly grabbed at his arms to help him up and Peter clutched his head wondering what had just actually happened. He looked around at the lab and noticed one missing sparkling God.

“Where did Loki go?” his voice was raspy he felt like getting back onto the floor and staying there for at least like seven more hours.

“Man kid you must of hit your head pretty hard if you are thinking about Viking mythology. You wanna sit down?” Peter nodded at Tony’s words, but was starting to get that sick feeling in his stomach that sometimes came before something really bad happened. Not like spidey sense, like tragedy feeling. Swallowing Peter decided that maybe some test questions were in order because Tony didn’t talk about Thor or Loki like that; ever.

“Hey, so is, like, Iron Man a thing or nah because something tells me it’s not.” Tony looked at Peter and his eyebrows were starting to do the thing. “Avengers? X-men? No? No. Okay great.” Based on the increasingly more confused looks he was getting he was starting to grasp what Loki had been talking about and almost hesitantly Peter whispered out, “No Spiderman?” Bruce came over and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder,

“I really think you should call it a day Mr. Parker. You collapsed in the middle of the lab and you are talking nonsense. Go home and rest. You are only an intern after all.” Peter sat there kind of shell shocked before it kind of all hit him like a wall. This was a different universe; where Peter was just an intern for Stark. He wasn’t Spiderman. Slowly he got up and made his way to the elevator. The ride down was quiet after Peter made sure with Jarvis that he still lived in his dingy old apartment. The sidewalks of New York were like they always were, dingy and cracked. People still bustled from here to there and sidestepped Peter, who was talking the opportunity to stroll. The sun was fading behind the skyscrapers, casing a yellowing glow over the sky and setting the windows ablaze with light. Peter started to feel a little better looking at all the familiar sights. It was only for a day right? What was the harm in going home and sleeping it off and having a day to himself? Peter made a mental note to thank his figurative uncle for this universal vacation.

 

Glancing up at the crumbling bricks of his apartment building, Peter frowned at the closed window before he remembered that in this universe it didn’t need to be open. Stumbling up the stairs, Peter rummaged through his pockets for his keys, a wave of dizziness beginning to wash over him. As he fumbled getting the key into the lock on the door, it opened. Glancing up was a man of glorious beauty. Strong cheekbones, floppy golden hair, and a smile that rivaled the sun setting behind him. It was like one if those models you see on the cover of sexy mom books. Someone who’s name is like Fernando or something. 6 foot something of pure man meat that could probably save a kitten while punching a fire out with his bare fists. Peter was blown away and stood there gaping wondering who managed to out shine Captain America in patriotic glory. That’s when he let out a laugh,

“Baby boy! Whatcha doin’ home so early? Couldn’t wait to see me that bad? I know I’m ruggedly handsome, but yah do have to actually do the interning for it to count! Plus, you’re home so early I haven’t started the tacos, it is Tuesday right? Well even if it isn’t, we’re havn’ tacos!”

If Peter’s jaw could have gone further it would have because he knew that voice. Everyone knew that voice. And there was only one person who had ever called Peter baby boy; _Deadpool_. Wade. Winston. Wilson. The one person that could manage to annoy the shit out of Peter while simultaneously making him so entertained that they would end up doing patrols together. But, this was not his Wade. No this Wade looked perfectly healthy and positively not crazy. Peter didn’t know what to think, but if anything was going to be a constant back to his universe it was going to be Wade. So in a short circuit of thinking, Peter wrapped his arms around him and squeezed the daylights out of him. Wade was his buddy, his bro, the dude he spent like at least over 50 percent of his scopes of the city with. And apparently the one he lives with in this universe. Which needed explaining. Like now.

Letting go and closing the door, Peter turned back around to face, a now visibly confused Wade. Talking a deep breath, Peter went against his brain and pulled Wade to the small couch that looked much more worn than the one he was used to. Wade was starting to get fidgety, a constant it seemed for when he was frightened or worried. Peter looked at him and decided if anyone was going to know how this universe’s Peter did things, it was him. So Peter asked.

“So, no cancer then?” Wade looked confused and Peter continued, “Weapon X? Deadpool?” Wade continued to look lost and Peter started to grin, “Good God, then you’re just Wade Wilson in all his glory in the way that he’s always said he’d looked like. Lord he wasn’t kidding…” before he could continue in a mini rant of amazement, Wade held his hand up.

“Pete you aren’t making any sense here. Is this why you’re home early? Did you fuck up at the lab and lose your marbles? Cuz something tells me that this is supposed to be the other way around.” Peter laughed because somehow he always knew.

“I’m sorry it’s just that, well, I’m not your Peter. See it’s going to sound crazy, but I’m not from this universe. I’m from another one that’s way more fucked up and messy and like I’m just having trouble getting over you and the fact that you are like totally human and fucking gorgeous and living with me and just tell me everything that’s different because if you don’t have cancer then does that mean that…” As Peter rambled a light seemed to go off in Wade’s eyes and he grabbed Peter’s hand to hush him up.

“Does this mean that I haven’t made any moves on you in your universe?”

“No, I mean you make lots of comments about how good my ass looks in spandex, but I thought that was just kinda common knowledge about like all butts? Were you hitting on me?”

“Well I can’t attest to other Wade cuz we’re all different but, wait, what was that about spandex? Is that a kink thing that my Peter hasn’t told me about?”

Peter closed his mouth at that and dug around to find his phone. Thankfully as he looked through the files, all of his pictures were still saved and he pulled up the collection of pictures of the two of them on a rooftop somewhere where Deadpool had stolen his phone and was taking pictures. They were both in full costume per usual and as Peter turned the phone to Wade he looked away slightly embarrassed because he hadn’t deleted any of them. (Even the ones that were close ups of his butt) Wade looked positively ecstatic, giggling at them before handing the phone back.

“So we’re super heroes? That’s so awesome! And we’re like besties! I mean that’s so close to being together! What’s holding us back baby boy? Oh-em-gee is it me? Am I being a pansexual rainbow unicorn fart and not making a move on ya cuz you’re younger?” Peter shushed him and felt the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well, like, yeah we’re super heroes, but you don’t know that I’m Peter? I’m just spidey to you cuz, like, no one, but like, Loki knows that I’m Spiderman? And I also, like, reject any affections cuz I think my brain is set on the whole everyone I love ends up dead so…” Wade gave a somber look and Peter realized that things must have gone a very different root in this universe. Hunkering down Peter stared off at the wall, “Well my parents died before I knew them so I guess I’m just sad I never got to meet them,” Peter looked down at his hands and sniffled a little, “Uncle Ben was shot by a robber that I didn’t stop right after I was bitten and I just know that it was my fault but I was only fifteen and I…” tears were starting to form and Peter hastily wiped them away. “Gwen died because when she fell off that bridge, my web caused whiplash so hard she died instantly and I just- She died because of me and I…” Peter hiccuped as more tears fell as he finished, “-and then Aunt May died of cancer and so yeah no family by 17 and a lifetime of regret for this Peter!” He shuddered as warm arms wrapped around him.

“It’s alright, Baby boy, let it out. If it makes you feel better, well all of them are alive here so you can go and see them? Hell, you could just stay here. Looks like this is better than anything you’ve got back over there.” Peter cried harder because, God, they were all alive here. Wade was here to comfort him and a part of Peter wished that he could take up Loki on that offer to stay here; but this wasn’t his. He had a city to protect and as much as he wanted to stay wrapped in Wade’s strong arms forever, he leaned back and wiped his eyes clean.

“Sorry… I haven’t cried about that in a long time. Can- Can I go lay down?

“Sure, Baby boy. I’ve got you.”

Wade Picked Peter up bridal style and even though it was barely 5 o’clock, they laid down in Peter’s creaky bed and promptly passed out.

***

Peter woke to his stomach sounding like Black Panther and the smell of banana pancakes wafting through the apartment. He shuffled to the kitchen to find Wade in his signature pink ruffled apron flipping an excess of pancakes. As Peter sat, Wade passed a plate his way.

“Here’s a slice of the domesticated lifestyle of ours Petey! No doubt you’re a shit cook in all dimensions so, if you ever get back home, whip me into shape cuz you’ll be cryin’ for these little patties of heaven every time you wake up!” Peter laughed and dug in, moaning at the truly delicious pancakes. Wade gave that smirk that was frankly way too similar to Loki’s before Peter realized that time had stopped.

“Sorry, Webs, but you’ve got like a minute before we have got to be back.” Peter’s stomach sunk and he put the fork on the plate, no longer interested in the pancakes. Time resumed and Wade seemed to notice the change in demeanor. He walked over and sat down next to Peter.

Wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders, slowly, he reached and put a small folded note into the pocket of Peter’s wrinkled button up.

“Give that ol’ note to Mr. dumbass Wilson in your universe, but, uh, don’t read it yah here? It’s for his eyes only.”

Peter slowly nodded before turning and giving Wade another hug, passing out in his arms.

***

It had been an agonizing week back. He was sent through all kinds of testing to make sure that he was ship shape and was questioned by pretty much everyone and he basically didn’t even spill until Coulson did his sad father face and Peter felt guilty and told him everything. Plus with papers due in half of his classes, and the fact that he still hadn’t managed to catch Deadpool on paroles, he was basically irritated beyond belief. Like a rabid dog that had got itself caught. No one wanted it and Peter wasn’t ready to put up with any of this shit any longer. So when he flew into his window and found the red and black anti-hero lying on his couch, he almost fell onto the floor. As the graceful thing he was, you could say he basically pole-vaulted onto the couch, landing directly on top of Deadpool. A small ‘oof’ was heard as Peter snuggled.

“Whoh! Baby boy, if you missed me so bad you coulda just called my cell it’s like everywhere these days! But seriously, what the fuck are you doing? I mean not that I don’t enjoy it, but didn’t you say something about your spidey sense telling you to get the fuck away from this sack of crazy?” Peter stopped molesting Deadpool long enough to pull the folded letter out of wherever he hides his things when he’s in the suit (trade secret) and carefully handed it to Deadpool. He unfolded it and read it out loud much to Peter’s dismay.

“Yo Jackass this is Wade from world 2.0 all I gotta say is dude you are fucking up royally over there, like holy shit no wonder you’re a sad sack of turtle tard over there! So my advice is to suck up all your bullshit insecurities and start making actual moves on spidey. Pro tip he’s legal and hella attractive and totally pinning over you and is just being a total wuss about it. Take off that mask that looks like it was made for a stalker four year old and make out with that little ol’ bundle of cute over there because he was too busy crying on my end for me to steal his virginity again. _Kiss- Prince_ work on it Wade.” He looked from the letter to Peter and then back to the letter. “Wow, damn, okay. I was a dick when I still had my pretty boy face.” Peter sighed and shook his head.

Before he could backtrack and realize what a not good idea this was, Peter reached behind and pulled off his mask. It was Wade’s turn to be blown away. Scruffy tuffs of chestnut hair stuck up in all directions from the mask and large hazel doe eyes blinked at Wade, who was struggling to breathe. But that’s when his brain started working again and he realized he had seen that adorable little face before. At Stark tower. In the corner.

“Peter Parker! The sassy nerd kid in Tin Man’s workshop! You’re always chilln’ with Dr. Smashy!” Peter blushed before flailing a little,

“You can’t tell anybody though because like none of the Avengers know. Like, Loki is the only one. So like…” Wade smiled. He was such a little dork. Taking his doubles advice and choosing to regret all of his decisions later, Wade reached up and slowly took his mask off. He didn’t make any eye contact, afraid and ready to run towards the always open window, and flinched when a hand caught his scarred flesh. His light blue eyes were met with Peter’s warm brown ones and all he saw was a smile.

“I can’t say the bald look doesn’t work for you, though I can tell that nothing’s changed really. You’re still the cover of my sexy mom book.” Wade cocked an eyebrow before he was met with his lips being crushed by Peter’s. They broke and Wade was left staring with that look of pure wonderment on his face and Peter’s signature smirk he would get used to very soon.

“Sorry. You were taking too long.”


End file.
